TWILIGHT
by WinterPrayerOfTheMoons
Summary: I never thought that moving would lead to, if you may, living 2 seperate lives. The first life is living with my friends & family, pretending not to know Amu & her family were vampires. The second is to live among the vampires in secret & to spend time with the one I most cared & loved for, the one I would risk my life for though she didn't need it, and that vampire is Amu.
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

I don't regret coming to Kanazawa. Even had I not been blessed with her, I wouldn't grieve. I never gave thought on how I could die, but one death trial seemed to face me now. Surely it was noble to die for a greater cause? It's silly grieving over your own death when you could thank everyone sustaining you and helping you grow up. I closed my eyes as I thought of the faces I wanted to say thank you and goodbye to. The beast smiled a nasty smile at me and sauntered forwards as it charged, but I never seemed to feel the pain or regret not doing anything.

**Risie-chan: I need OC's to continue! I will only select a few if it goes too much...but u never know. I need a lot of OC's, and if yours doesn't get selected yet...don't worry! I'll put yours eventually. If you want to see how Chapter One (in Ikuto's POV) goes, please give me 3 OC girls and 3 OC boys for now. :) thank you and Merry Christmas! **

**P.S. PLEASE READ: If you don't give it my 6:00PM or a little later than that, I will have to make my own OC's...:'( so please help me and R&R! This will be based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, the same vampire idea and things, but it is not the same. I don't own Twilight, and only own my ideas and story. I'm not trying to copy write, only the story Twilight is going to be based on it. Please read this! **


	2. Chapter 1: Start Over

**1. START OVER**

"I'm going, mom." I said. My mother, in her favourite straw hat, was crying. I crouched down to her height and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, I'm just going with Aunt Utau and Uncle Kukai. It's fine; you'll have Aruto with you." I reassured her. My mom, Hoshina Souko, has been crying for the last few days in private until now. I hated leaving my slightly clueless, scatterbrained mother alone. Who would have had left a mother alone who doesn't pay bills, do laundry, cook proper edible food, and remember everything that's important? But since Aruto was there with her, I guess I should be fine without taking care of my mother. My mom looked up with agony.

"Are you sure you want to go to Kanazawa?"My mother begged. I hated lying to my mother, but I had to do it. She wasn't happy staying away from Aruto and only being with me, so she tried to get me with her and Aruto together, but no way was I going to travel around the world with them. I do like music, I could play the violin professionally, but I want a normal life, though it meant that I had to be split away from mother and besides, mom wants to be with her husband Aruto, my father. I don't want to be in their way. Though I love Tokyo, I'll sacrifice this for my mom who deserves happiness. She could never be with Aruto because she had to be with me. It's high time she should be with my father.

"You could always come back. I'll be right at Tokyo when you do." My mom exclaimed, but I could see the sacrifice behind in her eyes. I fake smiled.

"I'm fine mom, really. It'll be great there." I assured her. The man at the door clucked his tongue impatiently.

"Bye mom! I'll call you." I said as I went inside. My mother waved and cried as I stepped in the waiting room. I didn't look back in case my mom's eyes tempted me to run back and I went in; found a seat, sat in it, preparing for the long ride ahead of me.

If you told me yesterday that going to Kanazawa was a piece of cake, I might have believed you. But after changing so many trains, cars, and walking, it took me 5 hours to get there. It was kind of quiet there, so many trees and nature, it looked too _green_. There was less people, streets less crowded, and worst of all it was raining by the time I finally got to Kanazawa. Did I mention I didn't like rain? I stepped outside and looked up; relieved to see Utau and Kukai were waiting there in their fancy white limousine, waving at me. I went up to them.

"IKUTO!" Utau exclaimed, pouncing to hug me. I sighed and dodged every one of them, leaving Utau sad as she pouted. She grabbed my luggage and threw it in the seat as Kukai gave me a high-five for my awesome moves. I smirked.

"Long time no see little nephew!" Kukai gave me a hug and then whistled as he examined me up and down. "You sure look handsome, and tall. Did you work out and get a growth spurt?" Kukai asked as he ushered me in the car. I managed to unzip my soaked rain coat and ignored my Uncle. I clutched my wallet as we made our way to their house. I wanted to get myself a car, though it would certainly make me lose a lot of money, but nothing slows down cars more than limousines. Utau, as if reading my thoughts, piped up a conversation.

"Ikuto, I hope you don't mind, but we got a new car for you. It's a silver Lincoln, I hope it's in your taste. We wanted to get you a gift, after all." Utau said, blushing. I smiled a genuine smile, feeling warm despite the rain.

"Thanks Utau, Kukai. Does it have a GPS?" I asked. Utau smirked and Kukai nodded. We continued the drive in peaceful silence, only the rain, music, and windshield making noise as we drove on.

Utau opened the door to my room, hugged me, and left. I smiled as I glanced around my room and unpacked. The best thing about Utau and Kukai is that they don't hover around you in anything, unless they need to or you specifically ask them. I unpacked my things, setting my laptop on my new desk, taking out my clothes and hung them in the closet, taking out my school stuff and packing it in my backpack, plugged my iPhone in the charger, placing my music stand and violin music sheets on the floor, carefully laying my violin case on the drawer, and put up a photo of my mom on my desk. I turned on my lamp and examined my room more closely. The room was black and navy blue, with a huge space where I could play my violin. It was a better room than the one I had in Tokyo, but I still missed my room in Tokyo. This room was different, and it even had a balcony where I could see the front door, my Lincoln, and the white limousine. I closed off the light and went downstairs to cook food, like I usually did with my mom. I was greeted with surprise when Utau said I didn't need to cook, they could eat things from a homemade café. I refused and said I wanted to cook for them, and they gave in. I smirked as they actually had stuff in the fridge. This cooking was going to be fun. Utau anxiously waited in the kitchen doorway, peeking in to see if I had trouble with anything. Instead, she was greeted by fascination as I peeled the potatoes, set the rice, and cooked the steak. It seemed like none of them ever cooked. Kukai, over the blaring TV, whooped. For the food or the soccer game, I didn't know. Then Kukai exploded in applause, so I guess it was for the soccer after all. I set the rice and potatoes on the table, polishing the cutlery and setting it on the table, while watching the steak. Utau praised me with a bear hug and I shivered. Kukai slapped me on the back and went back to watch the rest of the match. I laid the steak out and ate, watching the soccer game out of boredom and went upstairs to rest. Kanazawa, so far, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the house. I looked out the window and groaned in horror, it was raining. I quickly dressed up in black jeans, a white T-shirt that said Free Hugs and a navy blue hoodie with a zipper over top of it. I grabbed my backpack and raced to the bathroom, quickly combing my hair, washing my face, and brushing my teeth. I checked the clock, and raced out the door.

"Utau, Kukai, you guys there?" I called as I raced down. No answer was there, but a taiyaki was left on the dining table with a note attached. I stuffed myself in my rain jacket, grabbed the taiyaki, skimmed through the note, shoved my feet in my sneakers, and ran out the door. The door automatically locked itself as I raced in my car. I pulled out of the driveway and made it to school. I checked the note again:

_Ikuto, _

_Did you see the taiyaki on the table? It's chocolate stuffing – your favourite if I recall correctly._ _Good luck on the first day of school, Kanazawa High is a great school. I'm sorry I and Kukai left you alone, but we have our jobs to do, we won't be back until 6:00PM. __When we get home though, tell us how the Lincoln works. _

_Ciao, Utau and Kukai. _

I parked in and looked up at the school, it looked not bad – it was smaller than my school in Tokyo though. I locked my car and went in the building, nervousness seeping into me with each step I took, but I never let it show on my face. A few of the girls giggled as they walked past me but I ignored them as I made my way to the main office. A receptionist greeted me there, he smiled as he handed me a slip.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is that correct? I heard it's your first day of school. Have fun, here's you schedule and that slip is for the teachers to sign and hand it to me at the end of the day today. The map of this school is attached to it, have fun!" He said as I walked away. I glanced at my schedule, first period was...wow. Homeroom for a full 45 minutes, is that supposed to be a 'complete-your-homework-before-school-starts period'? Whatever, at least I could kick back and relax.

I followed the map and it eventually led me to classroom #3. I saw two boys from my new class, both somewhat pale as soon as I entered. One had shiny blonde hair; another had shaggy green hair, and both of them hanged their coats on the rack. I followed their example. There were already a few people in our class, three girls that were both terribly pale like me. I went up to the teacher and she smiled as I handed her the slip to sign. She gave me all the things I needed for this year. I glanced at the English books, math, social, science, Japanese, and English textbooks, the workbooks, and the music and athletic curriculum and stuffed them in my backpack without a second thought. Most of the English books I read already and I was pondering if I could get my mother to send me my past essays, figuring out logical reasons to persuade her in case she said no. I spent my entire 45 minutes like that, occasionally observing the view. When the bell rang, probably signalling Period 2, a girl with blue hair and tanned skin slid towards me and struck a conversation.

"You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto, right?" She said. I nodded, trying to be polite. Hopefully this wasn't another fan girl. She smiled, and looked like one of that overly-helpful and swimming type person. I sighed in relief in my mind and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"What's your next class?" She asked, smiling. I checked my schedule.

"Uh... I have social with Miki-san, in classroom #6." I replied. Several heads turned to look at me, and everywhere I looked, I couldn't escape the curious eyes.

"I'm headed to classroom #5; it's next to #6. You're new right? I'll show you the way." She smiled. Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Aoi, by the way." She mentioned. I nodded.

"Thanks." I replied as we got up and grabbed our backpacks. As I walked out the door, I swore some people were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hope I wasn't paranoid, or just feeling more nervousness.

"I heard Tokyo is very busy and sunny. Kanazawa is really different from Tokyo, huh?" She asked. I nodded.

"Very. It doesn't rain as much as in here." I mentioned. Aoi's face lit up in fascination, and looked at me.

"Huh. You don't look very tan, or in a rush."

"My mom's a lazy person who hates the sun."

She studied my face and said nothing more. Finally, we made it to classroom #6. Aoi smiled and waved as she went to classroom #5 and I slid into classroom #6. Social passed on without any historical events. In math Kaede-sensei, the only teacher who made me introduce myself, right off the bat, is an awesome teacher. He taught math with passion, often making jokes like, "If Albert Einstein was a genius, shouldn't he have created a short cut for every math question?" and made the whole class laugh. A boy who sat next to me, I couldn't remember his name other than he was an incredibly chatty person, loved gossip, and talked too much. Eventually, time flew and it was now lunch. The boy who was chatty invited me to sit with him and his friends in lunch and I agreed – where else to sit? I met Aoi again, and a few other faces I remembered but didn't name. It was then, trying to answer every question the seven people hurled at me, when I met _them. _They were sitting from our table, barely eating and not speaking to each other at all. They didn't seem interested at me so I could at least observe them safely without getting annoyed when they stared at me.

I noticed one more thing besides their godly-like aura. None of them looked the same, yet at the same time they looked the same. One of them was small and petite, curly blonde locks tumbling on her petite body, reaching her knees. The boy beside her had long, straight indigo locks and was barely eating his pizza. The boy across from him had shaggy black hair, muscles, and talked to the girl in front of him. The girl in front was the most prettiest, she looked like one of those people supposed to be in a magazine and photo shoot, not belonging in this school. The model-like one had long, silver hair and tossed her apple in the garbage. The girl, sitting beside no one, had medium pink hair that reached her ribs and drank her soda. Each one of them was the same, somehow. They were all both terribly pale, with black bruises underneath their eyes making them look like they missed a lot of sleep or just recovered from a broken nose, but their noses were perfect, just like the rest of their body. It was hard to decide who is prettier. Maybe the girl with the silver, wavy locks or the girl with the medium-lengthened pink hair could be most pretty out of them all.

Suddenly, the girl with the blonde curly locks quickly threw out her barely eaten lunch faster than I thought possible, returning to the table with dancer's steps. I stared after her, surprised and awed. I turned to the chatty boy.

"Who are _they_?" I asked him. He obviously knew who I meant, but looked up, the same time when the girl with the pink hair looked up. The pink-haired girl glanced at my neighbour and then flicked her eyes to mine but quickly looked away. The chatty boy and answered with a furious blush across his cheeks.

"Them? That's Rima, Amu, and Hiroki Mashiro. The other ones are Nagihiko and Katsumi Fujisaki. They're all from the same family, all adopted by Dr. Kairi and his wife Yaya." He said, his blush fading. I nodded.

"Who's the one with the pink hair?" I asked, looking at the girl. The girl looked at me – not gawking – with a slightly frustrated expression. I turned to the boy. The boy sniffed with a sour expression on his face, still blushing. Gee, this boy could pass as a girl, blushing so much under his baseball cap.

"That's Amu Mashiro, but don't waist your time, apparently she doesn't date at all. It seems as if none of the boys in here are good enough for her." He sniffed. I stifled my snicker. When did he get turned down? But he continued without another pause, eager to get away from himself. He explained everything about them. After an hour of the boy explaining, I left to Biology with a shy boy beside me.

I handed the slip to Nikaidou-sensei to sign and he gave me a partner, Amu Mashiro. Oh joy – please note the sarcasm that is intended. As I sat down, I saw her glance, it was hostile, furious. I glared at her. What the heck did I do wrong? I just sat down for Kami's sake. When I glanced up at her, I noticed that her eyes were black, coal black. Weird eyes, at least it should've been brown, but black? I've never met a person with black eyes. I saw her posture shift, she was at the edge of the table, as far as the table allowed her, and her hands were clenched in fists. She looked like she smelled something bad. I shrugged, I showered yesterday night and there was no point in her thinking I smelled bad. Sadly, the teacher talked on about what I already learned so I took my notes without looking up, not even when I felt the pink-haired girl's frustrated glance at me again. I looked up at her one more time and regret it immediately; Amu glared at me with angry eyes. I flinched and went on to work till class was over and ran to the next period – gym. I willed my tears to go back; I had no reason to cry. Amu was just a mean person and had some serious issues. A voice interrupted me and I looked up.

"You're Ikuto, right?" She asked. I nodded, glad that someone wasn't so mean. She beamed.

"I'm Ai." She replied.

"Hi Ai-san." I greeted.

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

"Nah, I think I know how to find the gym."

"You have gym? I have that too. I'll show you the way." She seemed thrilled, her brown hair and dark blue eyes glittering for some strange reason.

"By the way, did you stab Amu with a pencil? I never saw her so mad." She bounced in her steps and led me to the gym. I raised an eyebrow. Apparently that wasn't the way Amu acted everyday.

"I don't know." We had arrived in the gym and Ai-san stepped near the girl's change room.

"Bye, I'll see you shortly!" She waved and disappeared in the girls change room with her extra clothes. I didn't have gym clothes so I sat in the gym stage, waiting for the teacher. Eventually the teacher came, sweating and her mahogany hair sticking everywhere, she threw a ball at me and I kicked it, whamming it on the other side of the gym. She smiled and patted me.

"Seems like we have a new champion at soccer." She grinned. The rest of the day past slowly, and I drifted off to the office like I was supposed to and nearly came back out. Amu was in there, persuading the head of the school to change her schedule, Period 4 Biology, to something else. I froze, shocked. Was it because of me? What did I do? A teacher opened the door ahead of me and Amu froze, turning her head to look at me. She suddenly smiled at the boss and bowed,

"Thank you for your time sir, I can see that it's impossible. Never mind, have a good day sir." Amu said hastily and walked past me, not even glancing at me. I shakily walked up to the receptionists and help out my slip to him. He turned from his computer to look at me.

"How was your first day, Tsukiyomi-kun?" He asked. I smiled.

"Just fine." I lied, my voice shaky. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced, but smiled and dismissed me. I left into the rain, not even pulling up my hood. I went in my car and pulled out of the driveway, choking back tears all the way to Utau and Kukai's house.

* * *

**Risie-chan: Guess who's the main character in this story? **

**Ikuto: Me. *bored***

**Risie-chan: CORRECT! *slaps a checkmark on Ikuto's head***

**Ikuto: *glares at me and rips it off* **

**Souko & Aruto: This is a Christmas Special though it's late! Please enjoy and don't mind Ikuto's attitude~! **

**Risie-chan: Please R&R to tell me how it is, and I like getting reviews on Boxing Day! Don't you? And I'm sorry if the characters are a bit off. I'm trying my best, but with a difficult book like this... :( I'm sorry, I'll try my best. *sobs***

**Rima: *pops out of no where to comfort me***

**Utau & Kukai: WinterPrayerOfTheMoons did her research, Kanazawa seems to be a rainy place in Japan, but that's about all she researched *tsk, tsk* so ignore Risie-chan when she makes up things about Kanazawa, okay? Please forgive her if she does. BYE-BYE! TILL NEXT TIME!**

**Rima: *peeks in with a knife* Please R&R,because if you make my Risie-chan sad I will...**

**Audience: *nods and reviews quickly***

**Rima: *throws knife away* Thank you! *hugs the audience* bye bye! Please review!**


End file.
